


Pretty Accident

by Paly1999



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paly1999/pseuds/Paly1999
Summary: Jackie, Steven, and Eric enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Pretty Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing else to do. Quarantine is getting to my head. Send help.

**Forman's Basement**

Jackie, Hyde, and Eric were gathered in the circle. They had been there for about thirty minutes, so it is safe to say that all three were baked. Donna and Kelso had been in California for a month at this point, and Fez was at a religious weekend retreat with his host parents.

Hyde passed the blunt to Jackie. She wrapped her lips around it and slowly inhaled. Jackie pulled it out of her mouth and puffed out smoke rings. Both boys shifted as they watched.

"I love hitting it up. It's my favorite." She said airily while gazing into the distance. Her eyes snapped to Hyde and Eric. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"So you're telling me that hitting it up is your favorite thing to do? Are you sure it's not like, cheerleading, or playing with your stuffed unicorns?" Eric asked.

"Yup. Hitting it up is my favorite thing to do. And Steven." She replied back. Her eyes suddenly widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Eric practically screeched.

"Good going, Jackie." Hyde bit out as he glared at her. He turned his attention to Eric. "Listen, man, it's not a big deal. We're just trying to keep it on the down low, alright?"

"Uhhh...okay. But how did this happen? You two hate each other." Eric asked with a pale face.

"We were bored. Nothing else to do around this place anyway." Hyde replied.

Jackie started to clap excitedly.

"Yay! See, Steven, I told you that no one else would care." She said as she plopped herself on Hyde's lap. "Isn't it great? Now we don't have to sneak around Eric!" She said as she was literally bouncing with energy.

Hyde groaned with every bounce that he felt on his cock. He passed the blunt to Eric, who believed that he was hallucinating, and wrapped his hands around Jackie's hips to still her. Unfortunately, this only heightened the tension for both of them. Jackie started to tug on his shirt for more.

Eric made a whiny noise in the back of his throat. "Oh great, now I'm the lonely one." 

"Yeah, man, that sucks." Hyde said dismissively as he let himself get lost in feeling Jackie's lips on his neck.

Eric simply kept watching. His cock began to twitch. He slightly tugged on his pants and cleared his throat. 

"I should leave before this turns into an orgy." He half joked.

Jackie's eyes widened and she gasped. 

"You guys. Let's have, like, an orgy. It would be _so_ much fun." Jackie squealed with delight. 

Hyde's dazed eyes watched Jackie as he processed what she was saying. He slowly began to nod his head. "Yeah, they are all the rage. No strings attached?" He asked.

"Nope, no feelings. Beside look at how sad and lonely Eric looks." Jackie replied.

"Thanks, Jackie." Eric replied with a nod.

"What do you say Forman?" Hyde asked.

Eric was dreaming. There was no way in hell that any of this was real. He was definitely having one of those lucid dreams. Why deny himself the pleasure?

"Uh, okay." He said with a shrug.

"Alright. No touching for you. Only watch." Hyde said with his finger pointed at Forman. Jackie unbuttoned Hyde's shirt and pulled it off.

Eric could see Hyde and Jackie's mouths reconnect once more. They only parted when Hyde removed her blouse and bra. Jackie's hand slid down to Hyde's belt and swiftly undid it. She grasped at the bulge which was straining against his jeans. Hyde groaned. Her hand began to squeeze the fleshy organ. 

Eric's hand began to mimic her movements under his own pants. Every time she squeezed, he squeezed. His cock was rock hard at this point.

Jackie stood to remove he skirt and panties. Hyde immediately inserted his middle finger. When he pulled it out, it was coated in her juices. She moved to sit on the couch. Hyde stood and pulled down his pants and boxers just low enough for his cock and balls to stick out.

Eric suddenly felt over dressed. Just like Hyde, he removed his shirt but kept on his pants and boxers. He also allowed his cock to spring free as he kept on watching.

Hyde was sucking a hickey onto Jackie's neck and nipples, and he had both of his hands on her knees to keep them open. Eric took a second to admire Hyde's cock. It was long and thick with an angry red color. It had veins running up the length of it, and the head was thick and leaving a steady stream of precome. The head was resting on Jackie's little pink clit. With every heartbeat, Hyde's cock would twitch against her clit and spurt more precome, thus making her pussy even more wet. 

Eric noticed Hyde's little thrusting motions against Jackie's clit. Eric rubbed his thumb along the slit of his cock and he let out a small moan as he coated his head with his own precome. After teasing himself and lightly pinching his foreskin, he finally wrapped his hand around his warm cock and began to tug.

Jackie grabbed Hyde's cock and dipped in into her pussy before pulling it back out to spread he juices everywhere. After a few minutes of the continued torture, Hyde finally had enough of the teasing and prepared to enter Jackie.

"Ready, baby?" He asked. She nodded and whined.

In an agonizingly slow motion, Hyde slowly sunk into her heat.

He let out a loud groan. "Shit, you're so tight." He breathed out.

"Oh, Steven. Fuck me." Jackie moaned out.

Hyde pulled back his hips and began to thrust at a steady pace. The room was filled with the sounds of Hyde's balls slapping Jackie with every thrust as well as Eric's wet hand on his cock.

Hyde's wet fingers moved to Jackie's clit and he began to rub firm little circles on the red nub.

This seemed to have done it for Jackie as she let out a loud, high pitched moan of Steven's name. Hyde continued to pound at Jackie's pussy at an unrelenting pace. His thrusts grew sloppier as he approached his climax. With a low groan and the clench of his teeth, Hyde released his hot sperm into Jackie as he felt the after pulses of her own orgasm. Eric kept pounding away at his own meat.

Hyde slowly pulled out of Jackie. As he did so, some of his come spilled out of her pussy. Jackie looked like she was in a state of bliss.

Hyde turned around to look at Eric, who was still running his fist over his cock. He eyed his cock for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Come here." He said in a horse voice. Eric couldn't say no to that. Standing up on wobbly legs, Eric walked over to where Hyde was standing, which was between Jackie's legs.

"You can fuck her." Hyde said. Eric's cock spurted out precome in response.

"Huh?" Eric replied. Best dream ever.

Hyde turned to Jackie and brushed hair out of her face. "Do you want Eric to fuck you, baby?" He asked.

Jackie looked at Eric and nodded with dark eyes. "Yes" she said breathlessly.

"Should I put on a condom?" Eric asked. 

"I'm on the pill." Jackie replied.

"Yeah, man. I always fuck her raw. My dick loves it." Hyde said with a smirk as he nodded down to his cock. Eric glanced down and saw that Hyde had his half hard dick in his palm. Hyde lightly squeezed and hissed at the sensitivity.

"Well, if you insist." Eric replied.

"You can sit on my lap, baby." Hyde said. Hyde sat on the couch and slouched down. Jackie climbed on his lap and sat her pussy on his freshly fucked cock.

Hyde grabbed her knees and spread her open for Eric. "All yours, man"

Eric got between Jackie's legs and hesitated. 

Hyde huffed. "C'mon man, hurry up. We wanna sleep too."

Hyde reach out and pulled Eric's cock towards Jackie's open pussy. Hyde kept a firm grip on his cock as he dipped in into Jackie's pussy. When he removed it, Jackie and Hyde's cum coated his head. Eric groaned at the feeling of Hyde's calloused hand on his dick. It was warm and harm. He fought the urge to thrust. 

"For lubrication." Said Hyde.

Now that Eric was up close, he could admire Jackie in a different light. Her breasts were small and firm, and her pussy was a light pink. Hyde could also appreciate Eric a little bit better now. Specifically, Eric's cock. Although it was thinner than his, it was long. It was a pretty pink color. Jackie could finally release some tension without getting caught up in emotions. It was liberating for her.

Eric began to sink into Jackie at a swift pace. Hyde watched over Jackie's shoulder as Eric's cock began to sink into Jackie. Eric hummed at the sensation as Hyde's warm cum and Jackie's tight pussy surrounded him.

Eric began to thrust at a steady pace. Jackie was much smaller that Donna, so Eric enjoyed the newfound control that he had in the situation as he held onto Jackie's hips. Hyde reached around to Jackie's hole for a few seconds to gather some juices onto his fingers. His hand lingered there as this felt Eric's cock pounding away. Hyde's fingers lightly gazed over Eric's cock with every thust. Hyde brought his hand up and began to tease Jackie's pussy. He pulled at her lips and tapped on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore. He attached his lips to her neck and sucked another hickey. Jackie began to close her legs as she sought out for friction, but Hyde wrapped one hand around her thigh and pried them wide open again.

At this point Hyde was rock hard again. Eric's cock brushed against his with every thrust, and Hyde relished the teasing. He threw his own head back and moaned. Jackie clenched down around Eric and came again with a squeal. Jackie's pussy clenched around Eric and began to milk his own orgasm out of him. Eric felt Hyde's cock brushing against his, so he reached down and began to pump him rapidly, desite the awkward position.Hyde's cock twitch and spurted more precome in response. Jackie lay limp on Hyde's lap, spent. Eric continued his brutal pace into her, and he finally came. Eric's hot come blended with Hyde's, and Jackie's pussy was stuffed full of their cum.

Eric gently pulled out of Jackie and continued to stoke Hyde. Hyde moaned again as he felt the warm hand around his cock. Dropping to his knees. Eric began to lap at Jackie's spent pussy while maintaining eye contact with Hyde. Eric then bent his head to take the head of Hyde's cock into his mouth. Eric began to suck gently and ran his tongue along the slit, lapping up Hyde's never ending stream of precome. Hyde's hips and cock twitched at the same time, and he released half of his load into Eric's mouth with a loud groan. Hyde had both of this hands in Eric's hair to pull him further down his cock. Eric quickly took the cock out of his mouth as he began to pump the rest of Hyde's orgasm out of him. A stream of hot cum covered his face. Another jet of cum coated Jackie's pussy. With a few final tugs, Eric let go of Hyde's spent dick. 

Silence ensued. They three friends stared at each other.

"Well that was fun." Said Eric.

Hyde huffed out a laugh.

"That was one of the _best_ experience of my life." Jackie said.

" _One_ of your best experiences? Jackie, you hurt me." Eric said with feigned offense.

"Alright, alright. Let's clean up before someone walks in on us. This stays between us." Said Hyde. Jackie and Eric agreed.

And so the three friends continued on with their lives as they were destined. 

**Alternate Ending**

Jackie had a baby boy nine months later. He had brown hair and blue eyes, just like Steven and Eric. Only time will tell who the father is.

Ten Year Update: It's Eric's, but Steven is raising him as his own along with his other children with Jackie. Uncle Eric comes over often. 


End file.
